People
Profiles and articles of residents throughout Second Life, documenting the people that make SL a great place. Feel free to add your own! Any abuse or nasty comments will be removed, this is not meant as a place for drama, but rather to acknowledge residents. Please keep in alphabetical order by last name. Also see for names and profiles of contributors to this wiki. Lindens *Andrew Linden - Developer, most popular for work on Havok code. *Ben Linden - Talented content and most abuse reported Linden *Blue Linden - Teen Grid Community Manager and freelance Liaison *Bub Linden - Web design and excellent dancer *Eric Linden - Talented Content Linden *Governor Linden - Shared Linden account, used for land holdings and other content. *Hamlet Linden - Linden Lab's in-house reporter *Haney Linden - Former Community Manager for Linden Lab *Lucy Linden - Australian liaison *Magellan Linden - Explorer extraordinaire! Finder of many lost civilizations in SL. *Nicole Linden - Australian liaison *Philip Linden - CEO of Linden Lab (also known as Philip Rosedale) *Pony Linden - SL's first Linden NPC and public ridable pony for all! *Teeple Linden - Linden liaison *Tesla Linden - Former liaison *Torley Linden - Fantastically social and charismatic "watermelinden" *Vektor Linden - Friendly green Quality Assurance troll *Video Linden - First constantly live streaming "TV"ish NPC *Xenon Linden - Content creator and master of avatars Residents The following is a list of most of the major players of Second Life... for a complete list of people we have articles on in alphabetical order, please visit the People Category. *Andie Apollo - First Austrian in Second Life. *Aradia Aridian - Creator of items for tiny avatars, curator of the Boardman sim, founder of the Boardman Preservation Society. *James Argonaut- SL Beta Member and premiere scripter and builder *Tina (PetGirl) Bergman - Swedish designer/artist/marketing specialist. *Koolsman Bombay-one of first 100 to sign up for SL. was framed for abuse and banned. now plays under Super Falcon. owned cubey terra's first invention *Anshe Chung - SL's largest real estate broker *Ryan Dayton - Teen Grid member and scripter of the Dayton 9000. *Scout Detritus - Content creator of the medieval themed Siege Guild. *Lordfly Digeridoo - Popular architect and opinionator. *Loki Eliot - Famous Child Av *Goodwill Epoch - X-flight script creator and founder of Kazenojin *BuhBuhCuh Fairchild - Alpha tester who has created many objects and founded Alt-Zoom Studios. *Phaylen Fairchild - Early beta tester and one of the first primitive fashion designers. *Jarod Godel - Second Life hacker *Salazar Jack - Nova Albion native and a caretaker for the Forest of Kahruvel *Heizeus Khan - Burgeoning professional skinmaker/avatar builder *Vicero Lambert - Builder, Scripter, Animator, Sound Tech. you name it I do it. Vicero Lambert creative expert for more then 2 years. *Simon Lameth - Founder and Editor In Chief of The Second Life Times and President of Metaverse Media. *Eggy Lippmann - History wiki co-founder, builder, scripter, former member of Bedazzle *Gwyneth Llewelyn — Loudmouth *Quin Marlin - A long time SL resident, currently in Teen Grid. *Marianne McCann - One of Second Life's many inner children *Cristiano Midnight - Creator of Snapzilla and SLUniverse. *Torrid Midnight - Content creator, commentator *Johnny Ming - Host of popular podcast show SecondCast. *Sech Molinari - Creator and head DJ of Rockers Requiem club. *Lethe Naumova - Former Mentor known for dedication and building skills. *Prokofy Neva - A resident not afraid to speak his mind even if others disagree. *Tateru Nino - Nobody of consequence *Chuck Noodle - Co-founder of architectural/design firm Equinox Designs. *Ama Omega - Scripter and co-founder of Darkwood. Owned popular first arcade and casino. *Catherine Omega - One of SL's oldest and most talented residents *Charlie Omega - SL's first land baron *Echo Omega - Fictional resident (NPC) created out of an ad capaign. *Thought Plasma - Mixing Realities *Nephilaine Protagonist - Clothing designer and subject of a documentary *Timeless Prototype - Creator of MultiGadget and host of the Annual Satellite Exhibition *Kermit Quirk - Creator of Tringo *Neo Rebus - Long time kid, adopted the FairChangs as his parents. :) *Oz Spade - Father of the SL History Wiki *Urizenus Sklar - Virtual world journalist *Robin Sojourner - Long-time resident and creator of the Texture Tutorial. *Steller Sunshine - First ever resident and creator of Governor's Mansion. *Siobhan Taylor - Just Sio *Cubey Terra - Aircraft maker and co-founder of Abbotts Aerodrome *Huns Valen - Aeronautical Engineer, current Kazenojin leader *Zarf Vantongerloo - Creator of the Nota Bene notary system *Aimee Weber - Content creator and social butterfly *Madiera Westerburg - Sex symbol *Jackson Widget Skilled Builder and Texturer, Publisher of the Teen Metaverse Messenger, Founder of the first TSL Stock Exchange *Gillian Xie - Co-founder of architectural/design firm Equinox Designs. *Baba Yamamoto - Second Life's suckiest person. Lifetime Account holder and Beta contributor. *Adam Zaius - Founder, co-founder, and head of many project. Also a skilled scripter and texture artist. *Alpha Zaius - Early Main Grid and Teen Grid beta member. *Dave Zeeman - Atlas Casino Manager, Plinko, and officer of Early Beta *Natalia Zelmanov - Miss Second Life 2007, and blogger better known as "slnatalia". *Ulrika Zugzwang - Bold resident who was at the lead of a government movement. *JamesT Juno - Owner of the SL-Newspaper with more then 10,000 daily hits on his newspaper. *